


As Long As You're Okay

by MomoMoon115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Scott, Fluff, Hurt!Brett, M/M, Sterek if you squint, Worried!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine patrol in the preserve with Stiles and Liam ends up with Hunters on their tail and Brett hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Okay

Liam was in a panic. Not only had he gone and screwed up a plan for his pack, but he went and got Brett seriously hurt. Kira had been assuring him for the past hour that the pack didn’t hold the failure against him. He understood, really. But he was more focused on the casualties of the mission. Brett wasn’t even supposed to be in the preserve! 

Scott had thought of a plan to send small groups patrolling. With the Dead Pool done and over with there had to be some assassin and hunters in the area still. it had been few weeks since then and the had found no one. So, Stiles had picked him up for one last look through. That’s when they were ambushed. 

Liam pushed Stiles out of danger as he felt arrows graze him. Stiles had tumbled straight down the hill and into the stream knocked out cold. Liam, still in training, had been looking around frantically for where the hunters could be. At this moment in time, he was alone and panicked, Everything Derek had taught him, everything Scott had taught him just went right out the window in favor of stone, cold fear. 

He started at a jog looking around trying to find their locations, but it turned into a full blown run calling for help. For anyone that’d save him, and help Stiles. Dodging the trees helped divert the aim of guns and arrows, but Liam couldn’t find them. He unknowingly ran into a clearing surrounded by hunters. A trap. Liam had thought at the time. 

He closed his eyes tightly waiting for their blows when he was knocked clear off his feet. He opened his eyes when he hit the floor to see Brett covering him. Brett took all the arrows and bullets aimed at Liam. 

Liam didn’t remember much after that. he just noticed all of the black blood flowing from Brett’s wounds. Even as Brett was in panting in pain he had asked if Liam was okay. Liam had froze in that moment, not knowing what to do. Seconds later a wolfed out Scott and Derek broke the clearing and dashed after the group of hunters. 

Liam hurried to move brett off him to check if he was okay. He had frantically pulled out the arrows as Satomi took Brett’s body from his arms and away for healing. Liam had protested immediately before he felt Lydia’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. 

It’s been 4 hours since then and the pack was sitting in Scott’s living room nursing Stiles’ scratches and gashes. Liam had apologized to Stiles profusely, but Stiles shook his head ‘You saved my life.’ he had said while Derek gave Liam a reassuring smile as he looked over Stiles. 

That still didn’t make Liam feel any better about what happened to Brett. He had been asking Scott to go find him, check up on him, but both Derek and Scott had told him to wait. To let Satomi take care of him. Liam couldn’t wait. He sat on Scott’s sofa pumping his leg over and over again. it wasn’t until Malia shouted for him to stop that he did so.  
“Just calm down, okay, Liam.” Scott had finally said. “Brett’s a strong person. He’ll be okay.” 

“Are you sure? He was hit so many times, and the smell of wolfsbane was so stro-” Liam was cut off. 

“He’ll be fine. Okay?” Scott said, steadily. 

Liam backed off and nodded. “Okay.” 

After that, the pack left little by little to go home, but Liam still stayed, waiting. 

“Come on, Liam. I’ll take you home.” Scott said, handing Liam a bike helmet. 

Liam stood up and took the ride home. His mom had asked him why he was home so late, and he made up an excuse about studying with friends. He went straight to his room, showered, and laid in his bed. 

‘Brett will be fine. I know it.’ Liam thought before falling asleep. 

He woke up the next morning in a happier mood. He got to school and headed straight for Scott’s locker. 

“Anything?” he asked. 

Scott shook his head as he walked to class with Kira.

Liam spent the rest of the day thinking about how Brett was doing. He believed Brett would be okay. He only hoped that his beliefs were true. At lunch time, he could smell sympathy from the pack not to mention that he had taken to tracing Brett’s name over and over in his notebook as he daydreamed. The pack didn’t say anything about it though. That, he was glad for. 

The rest of the day went by just as uneventful. Liam had given up on ever hearing any news from Satomi. After all, Brett was a member of her pack not Scott’s, so it’s not like it was required of her. 

He declined a ride home from Stiles today in favor of walking home and clearing his head. His parents weren’t home from work yet, so he grabbed a snack from the fridge and headed to his room. 

He opened the door, throwing his backpack onto the bed, heading straight for his desk. At least he usually would, but he heard an amused ‘hey!’ before he got to his desk. He turned around to find Brett sitting casually on his bed. Liam’s eyes widened as he all but ran over. 

“Brett? Are you okay? I hadn’t heard from you?!” Liam asked frantically. 

“Calm down, Liam. As you can see, I’m completely fine.” brett replied with a smile. 

Liam nodded, sniffling. He almost tackled Brett onto the bed in a hug. he heard Brett’s chuckle as he hugged him back. Liam inhaled Brett’s scent still a bit tinged with wolfsbane while he blinked back tears. He pulled away. 

“I- I hadn’t heard from you.” Liam said wiping at his eyes. 

“Yeah I sent Satomi and the pack in a frenzy yesterday, but I’m fine now.” Brett replied, softly.

“Are- are you sure?” Liam swallowed. 

“Of course. But, my question is if you were hurt?” Brett said. 

Liam shook his head. “Nothing hit me at all.” Liam held out his arms and turned them over to show him.

Brett nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad.” 

Liam smacked Brett in the chest. “Hey, just because I’m fine now doesn’t mean I’m still sore!”

“You could have died, Brett. What were you thinking?!” Liam growled.

“That someone had to save you? Hello?! I could hear your cries for help all the way across the preserve! I couldn’t just leave you there.” Brett replied calmly. “I had to do something.” 

“So that something had to be shielding me using your own body?!” Brett said. 

“Well, that was the quickest thing I had on hand. Liam, I thought you’d be happy that I was okay. What’s wrong?” Brett said. 

Brett received a kiss in return. Liam was kneeling on the bed arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him softly. Brett returned the kiss as he settled his hands on Liam’s waist. Liam pushed him down onto the bed before pulling away. Liam ‘thumped’ next to him on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m sorry. But, just the thought of almost losing you. i don’t like it.” Liam said. 

Brett turned to lay on his side, his head on his palm. “I’m fine, Liam. Don’t worry. I don’t care as long as you’re safe, okay?”

Liam stared Brett in the eye, and nodded. “Me too.”

“Now,” Brett started, flashing his beta eyes. “I believe we have some making out to do.” 

Brett practically jumped onto Liam, kissing him. Kissing all over him, actually. Liam whined as he tried to push Brett away. 

“Liam, Satomi says…” Scott trailed off. 

Liam immediately pulled away from Brett, glancing at Scott sheepishly. He tried hiding his blush by burying his face in Brett’s shirt, but that only resulted in a chuckle and a kiss in his hair from Brett. 

“Well since you already know. I’ll just go now.” Scott said awkwardly as he left the room. 

“I guess your pack knows now.” Brett said. 

“It’s not the way I wanted him to know, though.” Liam sighed.

Bret shrugged and kissed Liam again. “I’ll tell mine when we get back. Don’t worry about it. Though, Satomi's probably already guessed. I've had your scent all over me for days.” Brett laughed. 

"Shut up." Liam blushed, lightly smacking Brett's chest.


End file.
